daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Russel Terrier
Winger *A determined person - will hunt down thing *Seemingly too much energy for such a small person *Aggressive *Very intelligent *Will only respect firm authority *Will often manipulate people *Possessive and protective, especially of loved ones *Can be a bit of a bully; but usually only having a bit of fun *Is constantly active *Explorers *Prefer wide-open spaces; more a country person *Can be hurtful and destructive if bored *Bold; will stand up for oneself Winger Thread: http://daemonpage.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=4286 *Known as very definitely vocal *A hard-worker, and indeed love to be in action, to have something to do *Good problem-solver, quick on your (mental) feet *Inquisitive, and like to stick your nose in everywhere, whether it's wanted or not *Tend to be quite popular, as your open and friendly nature is attractive *However, you're quite high-management, meaning that some people just can't cope with you, and you've probably experienced being 'abandoned' before *Often misjudged to be sedate - those people soon receive a nasty surprise *Respond best to firm treatment; people who dither or are half-hearted you'll just steamroll right over *Don't tolerate any abuse, intentional or not *Need to be kept occupied, as you're an absolute pain when bored *Outgoing, probably extroverted, like to be in the thick of things *Can have a larger opinion of yourself than is really warranted, a bit arrogant *Will charge right in to confront opponents, no matter their 'size', which often leads to exasperated friends stepping in to prevent you being hurt *You are capable of intimidating people larger than you, however *Have an aggressive streak and like to play rough, which not all people appreciate *Love attention; a total attention-whore, and if you can't get it through your amusing antics, you'll get it through less amusing ones *Quite courageous and bold, sometimes "to the points of abandon" *Don't actually cope well in new situations, as you're easily distracted and may go tearing off and getting into trouble within mere moments *Your determination and perseverance makes you excellent at uncovering things few others can get to; perhaps even a little sneaky *Assertive and demanding, and won't stand for being ordered around by someone you don't respect *Pick up on new things pretty quickly, and if you apply your full attention and focus you can master almost anything (the trick is in getting you to apply) *While you remain highly suspicious of anyone who poses a potential threat to close friends and family, the second you've been assured they're fine you will do a complete one-eighty and be all over them *Almost permanently on the alert; it's hard to take you by surprise *If you are startled, you'll be sure to let the world know, thanks to your loud response *First impressions of you often mark you as sturdy, robust, and keen *There is some controversy over where you really belong in life, but you yourself don't really care *Often valued a little more as a worker than a companion *Dislike confined spaces, and places that require you to be still and quiet for long periods of time *Competitive, and love to play games Category:Author:Winger Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Group:Terrier